otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Father Joe
PM Omniance: Private Eye: *He and the "Baseball Guy" start walking to the car down the road. Baseball Guy is trying not to look at the ground as he steps between the carnage. Private Eye doesn't care, stepping in the blood and guts. There's a sound of thunder from the distance, and the rain starts to get heavier. He stops after a moment, looking at Baseball Guy as he finishes his cigar and then throws it to the ground.* PM Omniance: Baseball Guy: ...What? What is it? PM Omniance: Private Eye: *He looks out into the rain and up then back up the hill.* You're right. Feels like we're being watched. *He gets into the car, Baseball Guy takes one last look up the hill, and then quickly gets into the car. It starts up and they back up a bit, then make a U-turn and drive down the hill out of sight.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He waits until they're gone to speak, This is bad, Lucas...he knows there were two others here. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... But he doesn't know who. *He stands up and quickly moves a little down the hill, sliding a bit in the mud, until he stops about thirty feet away. He stands up, still behind a large bush. He looks down the hillside, watching the car as it turns around the bend and back into view, halfway down.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at his brother and continues forward, moving around the bush towards the muddied corpses. Despite the rain it still smells foul. He remembers where Odie's body is and avoids looking in its direction. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He waits a bit, watching as the car pulls down to the base of the hill where they stashed their bikes. It slows down, stopping before it pulls onto the road that leads to Baxter, before turning and heading south. He sighs in relief, as it doesn't seem that the Private Eye or Baseball Guy noticed their bikes. He turns and climbs up the hillside, back to his brother to get another look at the scene. He gets a little queasy as he looks around, also avoiding where Odie's twisted skin is still plastered to the large rock.* ...Happen to find anything? PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head and turns towards his brother, I still don't get why we're alive...what makes us so special? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Maybe they just fucked something up. Some guy was arguing with them not to go through with it... *His memory of what happened leading up to the blackout is less hazy now that he's in the same place.* PM Arbi: Yuri: Another flash of light and boom of thunder fills the area, Remember in Binding of Isaac? Whenever you find a devil room and get one of the items you have to pay him back with a part of your life. What if... He looks around the horrible scene, What if this was the payment? PM Omniance: Lucas: So they really did make some kind of deal with the devil then... *He has a sickly feeling in his stomach.* PM Arbi: Yuri: We have to find someone that can help us figure this out. He looks back at Lucas, I'm not complaining about...being able to turn invisible but I don't think it's that simple. Whenever Isaac got those powers he started turning demonic. What if something like that happens to us? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...It's possible that these powers are what those people wanted. Isn't it? *He holds up his hands, his left bandaged with wet gauze, and his right clean and fully healed.* People at school call Leena a witch, and she does some wierd stuff sometimes... There's also Grandma, who checked herself into that Asylum, but she's all the way in Riverside. We'd have to take the bus and it'd take all day... Or we could go see a priest... Or psychic... I just don't know what to do. PM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe we should go see a priest first. At least he won't think we're crazy...I hope. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He nods.* And he could bless us... Or something. PM Arbi: Yuri: Wouldn't that hurt us?... PM Omniance: Lucas: Why would it hurt us? We're not demons... I think. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reaches for Lucas's hair, You didn't notice these two horns growing out of your head? PM Omniance: Lucas: Ha. Ha. *He bats his hand away.* PM Arbi: Yuri: The rain gets even heavier, Let's get out of here... He heads back down the hill towards their two bikes. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He follows after him, but, despite his best efforts, his curiousity takes him over and he looks at Odie once more he gulps slightly and then turns and quickly follows after his brother.* PM Omniance: *Two hours later, at St. Peter's Church. It's a large church, located just outside the housing track where they live. It's a large gothic revival style church, with elements of california's mission-styled churches. The church is over 200 years old, being one of the first structures built in the Wildomar/Lak Elsinore area. Though large, it's not as big as a Cathedral or the well known western missions, but is still the largest church for nearly 100 miles. It's always held a foreboding atmosphere to Lucas, as its towers can be seen from almost any point in Wildomar, giving it a domanating presence in the desert-like countryside.* PM | Edited 2:03:17 PM Arbi: Yuri: There isn't anywhere for them to put their bikes so they just put them up against a pillar near the entrance. He walks up to the huge closed entrance and reaches for the handle, opening it and waiting for Lucas to quickly get inside. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He quickly runs into the church. The two of them can hear a mass ending through the next set of large closed doors.* Maybe we got here just at the right time. *He seems a bit nervous.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly enters through the doorway behind him, looking down at himself as if checking to see if he erupts into flames. PM Omniance: Lucas: *The large doors ahead of them open, and people begin to pour out into the foyer in droves as mass has ended. Lucas steps off to the side against the wall, waiting for everyone to leave, which might take some time.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He waits beside his brother and after a moment whispers, This is a good idea, right? PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't know. Seems like it's getting worse every second... Maybe we could... Just ask for a blessing or something. Telling him what happened... He might just think we're playing a joke on him, then he might tell our parents. PM Arbi: Yuri: If he doesn't believe us we can prove that something's wrong with us. PM | Edited 2:11:21 PM Omniance: Lucas: Then what? You go invisible, then he freaks out? What would we do after that? PM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe it won't come to that. Maybe priests have the ability to sense demonic presence...I don't know! Fuck... His whispers were almost heard by a passing family, he looks away a little like nothing happened. PM Omniance: Lucas: For all we know he's just some normal guy. PM Arbi: Yuri: Most of the people have left the church by now except for a few families speaking to each other near the entrance who don't want go into the rain just yet. He pats Lucas's back and heads into the auditorium. Rows of seats fill the majority of this area, all of which point to the sanctuary, where the altar is. Yuri looks around for the priest. PM Omniance: Father Joe: *An elderly man who has been the head priest of St. Peter's since long before either of the twins were even born, he's nearly eighty years old and though he looks frail, whenever he speaks he has a booming voice that fills the entire church with the gospel. He's hunched over, facing away from them as he lines up several large black bibles and sets them on a large shelf to the left of the main altar.* PM Omniance: Lucas: *He whispers very quietly as they walk down the aisle towards the altar,* So what are we going to do then? PM Arbi: Yuri: He whispers back, I don't want to give this guy a heart attack by turning invisible... PM Omniance: Lucas: So we're just going to ask him to bless us then? PM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe we should ask him a few questions afterwards too? He goes silent as they approach the steps that lead up to the altar. PM Omniance: Father Joe: *He turns around, seeming to hear them as they approach. He gives a heart-felt smile.* Ahh, I haven't seen you two here for some time. Your parents told me that you two don't like coming to mass anymore, so it's good to see you again. PM Arbi: Yuri: We need to speak to you, Father. We have some questions that we think only you can answer. PM Omniance: Father Joe: Ahh... *He looks at Lucas, seeing that they're both quite serious.* Well then, perhaps we can go up to my office and talk. *He turns and leads them away.* PM Arbi: Yuri and Lucas follow Father Joe into their office. Yuri looks up at the cross behind the altar as the leave the auditorium. PM Omniance: Father Joe: *He leads them into his office up above the main area, and sits down behind a large desk. The room is small, but somehow feels larger than it is because it seems to be within one of the church's towers, making the ceiling at least 20 feet above them.* Now what can I help the two of you with? PM Arbi: Yuri: One of our friends thinks he got mixed up with a group of people that he thinks are cultists. PM Omniance: Father Joe: *His eyes go wide.* ...Cultists? What kind of cultists? PM Arbi: Yuri: We don't know but we've been worried about him. He said they were going to perform a ritual the other night and we haven't heard from him since. PM Omniance: Father Joe: This sounds very serious... Have you contacted the authorities? PM Arbi: Yuri: He told us not to. They said if the police ever got involved they would hurt him and his family. We don't know what to do. What do they want? PM Omniance: Father Joe: Well I'm not sure I can say. This is a very serious matter, I hope that you're not pulling some escapade here. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He finally speaks up,* I assure you Father, we're quite serious... PM Omniance: Father Joe: *He goes silent in thought for a moment.* Suffice to say that cult-like groups are quite dangerous. I worry for your friend and his family. Perhaps you could give me his name? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas to see what he thinks they should do. PM | Edited 3:02:00 PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks at him like "This was your idea."* ...Umm... I'm not sure... *He looks to the priest.* ...I would... Feel responsible if something were to happen to him because we told you his name. PM Omniance: Father Joe: *He leans back in his chair.* I understand your position. PM *** Call ended, duration 1:55:03 *** PM Arbi: Yuri: We don't know anything about these people. Is there anything you can tell us? Why would they want to hurt him? PM Omniance: Father Joe: I haven't an idea of what they might be capable of. Cults come and go quite frequently, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous... *He seems to pause in though, taking something over for a few minutes.* If you are serious in helping your friend, perhaps I can point you to some people who might better know what kind of sitaution your friend is in. PM Arbi: Yuri: Some people? Do they also work for the church? PM Omniance: Father Joe: No, at least not anymore. There are those in the church that might knowhow to deal with a situation like this... But it takes a great deal of time, and some of them are... Over zealous. This situation sounds like it may need more immediate action, and a more delicate approach. PM Arbi: Yuri: Where do we find them? PM Omniance: Father Joe: *He opens his desk and pulls out a notepad and grabs a pen from the side of his desk and starts writing something down.* The Elsinore Historical Society is a building located in old town Elsinore, I'm sure the two of you have been there quite a few times. There's a woman there named Margaret Grant who runs the Historical Society Museum. Give this note to Mrs. Grant and explain your situation to her. *He rips the page from the notepad and holds it out to them.* God willing, she will know how to better help you than I. PM | Edited 3:31:24 PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes the small page from Father Joe and glances down at it before putting it in his pocket, Thank you, Father. We would be...lost without you. PM Omniance: Father Joe: I try to help in any way I can. If you don't find Mrs. Grant's help to be to your liking, come back and see me and perhaps I can find something else that may help. PM Omniance: Lucas: We will Father. *He stands up as Father Joe does.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He pauses after he stands up, Wait. PM Omniance: Father Joe: Was there something else you wanted? PM Arbi: Yuri: He mentioned...something about devils when he spoke about the ritual. You don't think they...tried to do something to him, right? I've seen the movie with the girl that got possessed but stuff like that doesn't actually happen, does it? PM Omniance: Father Joe: *He has a grim-serious expression.* Speak to Margaret. She will know how to better assist you. PM Arbi: Yuri: He gives Lucas a concerned look and he leaves Father Joe's office with him. PM Omniance: Lucas: *As they're leaving the church and walking down the step he looks at Yuri.* When do you want to go see... Mrs. Grant? PM | Edited 3:45:44 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks out to the soaked church grounds, everyone has gone home now because of the rain. Let's try finding her tomorrow, maybe by then it won't be raining anymore... PM Omniance: Lucas: We can head there right after school then... *He takes a deep breath, breathing in the cold wet air,* I don't know what we should do until then. *He checks his watch, it's 1:20 pm.* PM | Edited 3:53:20 PM Arbi: A flash of light covers the entire area and a bolt of lightning strikes the tree near them as they're leaving on their bikes. The sound that follows is louder than anything they've heard before. When they turn towards the tree it's split in half, charred black from the lightning. Pieces of wood are everywhere on the ground around the exploded tree. PM Omniance: Lucas: *There's a few cries of fear as people that were standing around the church and the parking lot scramble for cover.* Fuck! *He covers his ears, which are ringing slightly, and drops his bike.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He holds onto his bike, tightening his grip on the handles. He looks up at the dark sky and looks at Lucas, That would've been the coolest thing I've ever seen if it didn't...almost fucking hit us. He gets back on his bike, I'm going home... He rides off. PM Omniance: Middle-Aged Man: *He's a few feet away from Lucas, drenched. He must've dropped his umbrella.* It's alright everyone, lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. *He turns and looks at the towering spires of St. Peter's,* Though it's odd that it didn't hit the church... PM Omniance: Lucas: *He looks away from the man and grabs his bike, pedalling off after his brother.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He's sitting on the window sill in his room. His window is only open a little because the high winds keep blowing rain into their room. He has his knees up against his chest, hugging them with one arm while deep in thought. He blows out smoke from his mouth out into the small opening and lowers the joint. PM | Edited 4:30:21 PM Arbi: Yuri: After a few minutes he puts the joint out and looks back to small digital clock on the nightstand. It's 5pm, it's already dark outside and the rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. He gets down from the window sill and walks up to Lucas's desk, picking up his latest drawing and looking at it. PM Omniance: *It's something that Lucas must've drawn this morning while Yuri slept in. It looks like a simple 6-sided die, but it's been heavily detailed with sketching motions. One side of the dice is an open hand, the other is a symbol that looks almost like a moon. The top side has two pips in it. Only three of the six sides of the die can be seen due to the angle.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares at the drawing for a moment, remembering the red room. He has to convince himself it all happened again and he turns invisible, though the paper stays visible. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He can hear Lucas coming up the stairs, and he starts talking before he gets in their room.* I warmed up some of the left over Pizza, and I microwaved some taquitos. *He carries the large plate full of food into their room, pushing aside the stereo behind the couch and setting it there.* PM Arbi: Yuri: He puts the drawing back down, just moving his arm causing him to turn visible again. Lucas is able to just catch him turning visible again, part of Yuri's body/clothes catching up for a split second to turn completley visible. PM Omniance: Lucas: Were you trying out your... Power? Again? PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits down on Lucas's desk chair, Yeah. PM Omniance: Lucas: What's it feel like when you go invisible? PM Arbi: Yuri: Sometimes it feels cold when I do it, like I'm outside. The first time I tried it...it felt warmer. He shrugs, Besides that, everything feels the same. PM Omniance: Lucas: Can you make other things invisible? PM Arbi: Yuri: I make my clothes invisible when I do it with my body so I guess? Maybe it only works with clothes. PM Omniance: Lucas: Try making... My chair invisible. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at it and grabs onto the two armrests, he closes his eyes and concentrates. He goes invisible again but the chair doesn't. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He shakes his head,* Just you. PM Arbi: Yuri: He growls to himself and keeps concentrating, his body starts to become visible without his clothes. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He sighs,* Now you're turning visible, but your clothes aren't. PM | Edited 4:54:59 PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his eyes and looks down, when he does everything goes back to normal. He was able to see himself naked for a split second, he sighs and looks at Lucas, I'm not used to using this...power yet.. It's not like a videogame where you know how to do everything. I think I need to keep practicing but I can't because it tires me out fast. PM Omniance: Lucas: So it's like... Working out or something? PM Arbi: Yuri: It's not just my muscles that feel tired, everything on my body feels like it uses something up whenever I go invisible. PM Omniance: Lucas: *He grabs a piece of pizza.* Guess it's going to take a while tog et used to using it. PM Arbi: Yuri: What about you? Figure out how to heal fast yet? PM Omniance: Lucas: No. Doesn't seem like I can consciously... Heal. I still think it has to do with sleep. We'll find out tomorrow morning I guess... PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up from his chair and grabs a slice of pizza from Lucas's plate, sitting back down on the window sill. PM Omniance: Lucas: You said earlier this morning that you think... You won't be freezing things anymore? PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a bite from the pizza and nods, talking with his mouth full, Yeah, why? PM Omniance: Lucas: It's just... Weird. It's like you lost one ability and gained another. Somehow. PM Arbi: Yuri: That's what the dice room did in Binding of Isaac. Why else would we both have that dream? The red room does the same thing...I think. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe... It makes sense in an odd way... But... It's... Well. It's odd. PM Arbi: Yuri: Maybe the same thing happened to the guy that made that game...or someone he knew. He shakes his head after a moment, Probably not.